


Scarlet Whore.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Cradle of Filth
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lead singer of Cradle of Filth, Dani finds his scarlet whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Whore.

Scarlet Whore.

 

Dani lay on his back on the uncomfortable motel bed.

It was late and he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t get the image of that women out of his head.

She was in the front row again tonight.

7 times in a row he had seen her there smiling up at him with those full red lips and burning green eyes.

That snow white skin and raven wing hair…perfect.

Plus she always wore scarlet, all 7 times he had seen her.

He sighed and tried to stop thinking of her.

10 minutes later he was up and getting dressed, a walk is what he needs.

He pulls on his boots, slips the room key into his pocket and shrugs into his leather jacket before heading out the door.

 

He’d been walking for half an hour when he found himself passing a graveyard.

He smiles and wanders inside, feeling very much at home.

Most people don’t get this but graveyard’s are the most peaceful places on earth.

Besides a lot of them are really beautiful too.

He wanders around aimlessly admiring the crypts and tomb stones.

He turns a corner and stops dead, stunned.

There, not three feet away from him is a stone sarcophagus and sitting on it is that woman.

He blinks, fully convinced that he’s seeing things but no she’s still there and she’s smiling at him.

Dani has no idea what to say when she speaks “You came”

The woman beckons him forth and he goes to her as though he has no choice.

He does not decide to move, his legs simply take him to her. “Who are you?” he asks.

“I am your’s, my love but you already know that don’t you” she replies.

He nods yes and doesn’t know why.

She’s right though he does know it.

What the hell was this? He had no idea, he wasn’t even scared and part of him thought he probably should be.

 

She’s still smiling at him and he moves closer to her.

Not thinking anymore just responding to her.

The clouds that had been partially obscuring the full moon chose that moment to part and she was moon bathed.

Dani gasped at the sight of her, the full glory of the moon seemed to focus solely on her and her alone.

Her pure white flesh appeared to glow softly.

Her red lips glistened and her ever so green eyes were on fire.

He was spell bound and took the last few steps to close the distance between them, to worship her.

She opened her arms to receive him.

Dani wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply.

Her mouth opens to him, allowing him to do as he pleases.

Her arms slip around his neck and her ankles lock behind his back, pulling them even closer together.

“I…” Dani tries to say but she kisses him and all words disappear.

Dani pulls back gasping.

She grins at him and purrs “Love me”

“Love you?” questions Dani

No reply but she takes his hand and places it between her legs, he realises she’s naked underneath the flowing crimson dress.

Now he understands.

“You want me to fuck you right here in a graveyard?” he asked being as vulgar as possible to see just how far this would go.

She smiles seductively and says “Anywhere, anytime. I am your’s, my love”

 

He’s gone beyond thinking clearly, he’s had dreams like this and more than once.

Part of him wants to think he’s dreaming again but the rest of him knows damn well that this is real especially his hard on.

As if reading his mind she is unzipping his jeans and slipping her hand into them.

He moans when she takes hold of him.

“So hard” she purrs in his ear as she strokes him “So big”

He shivers at that purr and grazes his fingers over her thigh as he heads for her sex.

She moans as his fingers find her wet and ready for him.

This turns him on even more and he slides two fingers into her.

She gasps “Yes”

A few more thrusts and she’s wetter than any woman he’s ever been with.

Dani moans with lust and removes his fingers, she has released his hard cock from his jeans by pushing them down to his knees.

“Take me as you will” she moans.

So he does, a momentary pause at her slippery entrance then a hard deep thrust in to the hilt.

Her back bows, her head tosses back and she screams “Yes, Dani yes”

Rough hard thrusts and she’s writhing in front of him.

Spread out on the stone tomb like a sacrifice to the god of metal he intended to become.

This is so much better than any dream or fantasy he’s ever had.

He reaches up and tears the front of her dress open to expose those perfect breasts he just knew awaited him.

No rebuke for ruining her dress, she merely moans and enjoys it.

‘Fuck this is the hottest, dirtiest sex I’ve ever had’ he thought as he pounded into her furiously.

He pulls out, steps back and growls “Turn over whore”

She slips her feet to the ground, turns and bends over the stone tomb, spreading her legs wide for him.

She’s naked now, the dress falls to the ground as she turns and she steps out of it. 

Dani moans at the sight before him as he steps in to mount her again.

His first thrust is hard and deep making her moan for him. He’s fucking her hard and fast when an idea strikes him.

Still pounding away he leans over her and growls “Cum for me”

She moans, her body quivers and she’s cumming for him.

She’s twice as wet and shuddering under him.

‘I’ll be fucked’ he thinks ‘She actually did cum for me’.

She tightens around him as she cum’s and his knees go weak so he grabs her hips to steady himself.

Dani fucks this nameless vixen until he cum’s, she moans, pants and writhes under him. 

 

Spent, he rests against her for a moment before pulling out to lean against the tomb, panting.

She turns around to look at him, caressing his face as she smiles. 

“Who are you?” he asks.

“I am your’s my dark lord, call me what you will” she replied.

“Mine in what way?” he asked.

“Every way, think of me and I will come to you. I will never say no to you my lord” she said smiling.

He knew it in his bones but he said it anyway “Your not human are you?”

“No, I am Vampyr and I am your’s Dani” she confirmed.

“Scarlet for the colour you always wear, my scarlet whore” he said.

She grins and nuzzles his throat until he turns his head a little exposing his jugular.

A tiny flair of pain as fang enters skin then she is feeding.

He swoons and holds her tight as the world goes black all around him.

 


End file.
